Among the Shadows
by hayylies
Summary: Harry dwells in the Shadows, it's how he is...alone and silent. Now at Hogwarts away from the abusive Dursleys, with friends that he can count on? Or can he? Or will one betray him to Volemort? And with hauntings from his past..is Hogwarts safe?


Boy of the Shadows

_**Harry lay in his bed, he wasn't asleep though. The Shadows were talking to him. They always had and they always would. He being able to communicate with the Shadows was as natural as him being a Parcelmouth. **_

_**Harry was the Shadows and the Shadows were Harry. Nothing could touch him, when he was upset, for he would just vanish. He could speak to them, for they were ancient and harbored much knowledge. With this knowledge, Harry, unknown to others became powerful; he was more powerful than Voldemort himself. **_

_**Harry was the Shadows. And the Shadows were Harry.**_

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHHPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry James Potter sat staring out at the stars from a comfortable chair in Slytherin's Tower.

Yes, contrary to popular belief that the Slytherin's resided only in the dungeons and lower chambers of the castle, Harry was the only who knew differently.

When Harry had first arrived at Hogwarts and placed the Sorting Hat on his head, he had been Sorted into Slytherin, not into Gryffindor like everyone had believed. After the feast when the room assignments had been given out, the First Years had been given their own rooms. Not dormitories. Harry had been given Merlin's rooms, which he found out later after exploring part of the chambers. So far Harry had discovered various secret passages, Slytherin's tower, five libraries, three common rooms (one of which his friends and him used on a daily basis, seeing as their rooms connected to it as well), and a Wizarding Piano Tower.

It had been two months since Harry had arrived at Hogwarts on the Hogwarts Express. He rarely slept or ate at all, because his work was exhausting. Harry had big plans for the year ahead. One of which was becoming an Animagus. He also wanted to find out what caused the self healing that his body did. Ever since suffering abuse at the hands of his relatives, Harry had become self healing, which was very good for him, but he wanted to find out more, like what caused it. He had been brutally tortured with knives, guns with silencers, barbed wire whips, fire, and even having his face be pressed against the stove while it was on. His self healing hadn't appeared until last year. Professor Snape had set many physical examinations to make sure that his Snakes were perfectly fine, of course Harry had to escape all of those and that had been hard to do.

_**Flashback**_

_Harry stood in line waiting for Snape to arrive and let the class enter the dungeons. He was thankful that he wasn't late as the Shadows were disturbed. Harry knew it was Dark Magic, just by the feel and description the Shadows gave him. "Trouble is so coming," he thought. "Now, to find a way to stop it."_

_Suddenly, the door to the dungeons burst open, and Snape stood there, as impassive as ever. "Inside. Now," he said icily. "Today, we will be brewing Amortentia. Before you start, you will copy the notes from the board and I will collect your essays."_

_Harry immediately found his way to a seat, and pulled out his essay, a quill and parchment to begin the notes._

_"Harry, do you mind if I sit here?" Harry looked up to see his friend Daphne Greengrass standing next to him._

_Nodding Harry continued to retrieve ink from his bag._

_"Potter," Snape said suddenly. "What are three components of the Polyjuice Potion?"_

_"Boomslang skin, Lacewing flies, and the person in question's hair," Harry answered. _

_Snape nodded grudgingly before addressing the class, "Have out your essays. And the supply cabinet is stocked with what you will need to brew the draught. Begin."_

_"So Harry, what do you think of the draught we're supposed to be brewing?" Daphne asked him as they took notes. "I think it's rather easy for us fifth years. Especially us."_

_Harry and Daphne were expert potion makers for their age. They could brew anything assigned perfectly and always were very knowledgeable on the same subject. "So Harry, what do you think abut the Welcome Dance this weekend?"_

_"I think it should be good. As long as Snape lets us attend. Remember last year?" Harry asked._

_Last year, a bunch of Slytherins had gotten way too much to drink. The need for Hangover potions was incredible. Needless to say, Snape had not been in a very good mood._

"_Hey Harry, did you finish the notes yet?"_

"_Huh? Oh yeah, let's go get our ingredients then."_

"_Harry, you're awfully pale, are you okay?" Daphne asked._

"_Yeah, I'm fine. Let's go grab the stuff, so Snape doesn't tell us to start working and take points off."_

_Harry and Daphne quickly went open to the supply cabinet, grabbed the ingredients that they would need and started working on the Amortentia draught._

_At the end of class, Snape proceeded to tell them about the upcoming medical exam. At which Harry inwardly groaned._

"…_anyone who does not present themselves to be examined, will receive a week's worth of detention, and be escorted to the exam, by means of force if necessary," Snape said maliciously._

_Harry checked the form that appeared on his desk, "Great, just what I need. My exam is on Tuesday! That's tomorrow! I need to find a way to escape the exam."_

"_What time is your exam?" Daphne asked._

"_8:45 tomorrow morning. What about you?"_

"_10:15 Wednesday."_

"_Get on with cleaning your workstations! Do you think having something to talk about gives you an opportunity not to? Get to work!" Snape demanded icily. "Now, Potter!"_

_Harry had narrowly avoided the exam, by, locking himself inside the upper part of his dormitory for the rest of the week. Needless to say Snape had not been happy. He had been given a months detention. But he didn't have to go to the exam. Luckily. _

_**End Flashback**_

Now the question was how long would he be able to keep this façade up?

Plz review and tell me what you think

Thx

~Tears33


End file.
